


Ten Years of This

by lealila



Series: this guilty land [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka doesn't believe for a second that her master and the Duchess Satine were never in some sort of relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years of This

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate version of "voyage of temptation."

.

Ahsoka hates— _hates—_ that her master won’t tell her what  _really_ happened on that “extended mission to Mandalore” all those years ago. Like, she knows that they must have had some sort of connection or whatever to mention about the “no attachment” rule.

Besides, it’s _obvious_ Master and the Duchess had _something_ , with the way they go on and on and on (usually at each other). And when the bomb went off in the memorial, he was gentle in a special kind of way—like not just because he’s a Jedi and Jedi are _always_ nice and gentle and kind to people (even if they _are_ rude and obnoxious).

But Master Obi-Wan just says it’s none of her business—in a lot more words than is really necessary—and then answers the call (demand) to meet the Duchess and her retinue in the dining chamber, while sending her off to check up what happened down in the holds, and has got the clones worried, especially since Pot hasn’t checked in.

She hopes it’s nothing, so that way she can go back and observe her master and the Duchess and look for clues as to what’s _really_ up between them.

But there’s actually assassin droids, and she and the troops only manage to take down two while the third races up the lift. She comms Master Obi-Wan, and that’s _also_ when droids— _droids_ —board and the assassin droids have babies so she can’t leave to help her master immediately when she should because he _always_ gets into trouble if she (or Anakin) isn’t around to watch his back.

It’s barely a minute, but it’s a long enough delay to make her worried.

She battles her way through SBDs before she makes it to Master Obi-Wan’s location. But before she can round the corner even, to assess the actual situation, he halts her with a quick command through the training bond.

He tells her that Senator Merrik has a detonator to blow up the whole ship. She says that she could probably grab the charge with the Force, and he lets her, instructing her to keep quiet and that he and Duchess Satine (and how did _she_ end up in this situation?) will distract him.

Ahsoka does manage to get the detonator without the Senator noticing until it’s too late. Master and Duchess Satine commend her (which she thanks them for with humility, _thank you very much_ ) accompanies the now former-senator to a secure room with clones and Mandalorians posted as guards.

Master escorts the Duchess to her room, and then comes back to their assigned rooms. As soon as he closes the door, Ahsoka questions him on his relationship, and then gets a lecture on privacy, and knowing when to respect it for her efforts (which, yeah, she kinda knew was coming, but still, it never hurts to ask).

They arrive on Coruscant two days later—which Obi-Wan spends with the Duchess, and teaching her on Mandalorian culture (which is only made interesting with Duchess Satine’s inputs).

And sparring. He’ll never admit it, but Ahsoka knows he loves dueling more than a traditional Jedi should. Which. Is fine. Ahsoka doesn’t really understand why a Jedi should never crave action when a lightsaber is their life, and really, their only possession that belongs to them.

Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine say their goodbyes (but Ahsoka knows they’ll see each other while she’s on planet because even if they _aren’t_ —technically, officially (Ahsoka will forever believe that there had to be some kissing involved during that mission)—in a relationship, they’re still friends and Master _always_ keeps in touch with friends (if and when he can) so that means seeing her while they’re still on planet).

(Ahsoka hopes this means she can see the Duchess again, too. Ahsoka likes her, now that she’s seen past the stuck-up and aloof mask she wears practically _all the time_.)

Ahsoka comments that the Duchess is a remarkable—which is true, but she wants to see what he’ll say to that, too—woman and he just agrees and doesn’t add anything else and suggests that they find a ride back to the Temple.

Which really sounds like a good idea. The bunks on the _Coronet_ are harder than _rocks_ , and right now, she could really use a nap.

Obi-Wan laughs, and tells her to ask Anakin about a mission to Alderaan when he was a padawan. And that sounds like an embarrassing story (Ahsoka loves those), and she asks—quite innocently, if she does say so herself—if Master Anakin happens to be on planet.

He grins and promises to comm him to meet up for dinner.


End file.
